


Road Bumps and Baby Bumps

by Storm_Rain



Series: (Un)expecting [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-12
Updated: 2011-10-12
Packaged: 2017-10-24 13:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Rain/pseuds/Storm_Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How’s everything going in there with Baby Winchester number two?” “Everything is going well, I believe. Why is my child number two?” “’Cause mine and Sammy’s is number one, of course!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Road Bumps and Baby Bumps

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the lateness of this one, but anatomy and physiology and school in general, along with volunteer work, the job hunt, hospital visits, and other real life invaded, so I’m amazed I got to this when I did. Anyway, I had also only really planned out the first three fics in my mind; I knew about how many segments there would be, but not the order. So this took a bit longer than the last three, especially the title. But here it is! Also, I’m so glad that everyone likes this fic, especially those of you who don’t usually read mpreg. I’m flattered, and pleased. :) Thank you all so much!

**Title** : (Un)expecting Verse #4: Road Bumps and Baby Bumps  
 **Author** : storm_rain  
 **Pairings/Characters** : Dean/Castiel, Sam/Gabriel,  
 **Rating** : PG-13  
 **Word Count** : 1,951  
 **Warnings** : Men having babies, men in love, angst  
 **Spoilers** : Season 5  
 **Disclaimer** : I don’t own Supernatural and don’t make any money from writing this story.  
 **Summary** : “How’s everything going in there with Baby Winchester number two?” “Everything is going well, I believe. Why is my child number two?” “’Cause mine and Sammy’s is number one, of course!”  
 **Notes** : I apologize for the lateness of this one, but anatomy and physiology and school in general, along with volunteer work, the job hunt, hospital visits, and other real life invaded, so I’m amazed I got to this when I did. Anyway, I had also only really planned out the first three fics in my mind; I knew about how many segments there would be, but not the order. So this took a bit longer than the last three, especially the title. But here it is! Also, I’m so glad that everyone likes this fic, especially those of you who don’t usually read mpreg. I’m flattered, and pleased. :) Thank you all so much!  
 ** _P.S._** : **It now feels weird to write this now that Genevieve and Jared are going to be parents. (twitches)**

 

Bobby is at the door before Dean can even raise a hand to knock. He shakes his head at them, but opens the door wide.

“C’mon, get in, idjits,” he says in an irritated, yet fond tone. They all look at each other, but quickly haul their butts inside. He walks into the living room, obviously expecting them to follow, and they all congregate inside, trying to all fit on the couch, and when that fails, Sam tugs Gabriel onto his lap, and Dean takes the easy way out and leans against the side of it. Bobby just looks at them for a moment, and finally shakes his head.

“You’re all idjits,” he states, and looks at the two boys he considers sons. “Ever hear of protection?” They flush and sputter.

“Yes!” Dean hisses, “We just didn’t think that, with two angels, two male angels, one a virgin, it was an issue!” Sam nods in agreement. Bobby eyes the angels this time.

“And you two didn’t happen to mention that this was possible?” he asks. Gabriel scowls and sits up on Sam’s lap.

“It shouldn’t have been possible, but as I explained to Sam and my brother and his butt-buddy,” Dean splutters again and Castiel glares at his older brother, “Unless there are strong feelings involved, fledglings don’t happen. And when I say strong, I mean monumental, ‘profound bond’ strong, so I haven’t exactly had this problem since I was Loki.”

Sam frowns at that, but quickly adds, “So, you gave birth to an eight-legged horse before, right? A mostly human baby should be no problem.”

Everyone looked at the archangel expectantly, and he shakes his head.

“The baby was conceived with another god, so I was stronger then,” he explains, and seemingly unconsciously stroked Sam’s hand when he looks guilty. “This is a half human fledgling, so I don’t have as much strength. As for Cas, he’s not an archangel, which means that this will be even more trying for him in some ways.”

Dean’s mouth thins, and he clutches Castiel’s arm tightly. The angel smiles fondly at him and rubs his hand, both trying to sooth him and loosen his hold, because he can bruise now that he’s more human. Sam looks confused.

“But you’re the one who’s been puking more, and feeling the symptoms more,” he says, hazel eyes wide. Gabriel grimaces.

“That is unusual, but I think it’s just one of the only ways that angel pregnancies are similar to human ones; they’re all different. But in terms of the amount of Grace that Cas has compared to me, in keeping himself stable, he’s the worse off, unfortunately.”

Everyone sighs in disappointment at the news Gabriel has presented. Dean is almost leeching onto Cas now, who looks embarrassed but grateful, and Bobby speaks up again.

“Well, then, if the angels are vulnerable, then they’ll stay here. So will you two, if you’re not hunting. I have enough room if we all squeeze, and we can research more about this together. Sound like a plan?”

They all agree, and move to their respective rooms that Bobby shows them. The angels settle into living at the Singer Salvage Yard quite easily. Since they’ve become much more human, in relation to how their bodies are functioning and their lack of mojo, they’ve been in need of sleep, which both had denied at first, but the lack of sleep had begun to wear on them as the pregnancies progressed, and on the fourth day without sleep they quickly fell asleep on the two spare beds Bobby had kept upstairs for Sam and Dean when John used to drop them off in their younger years. There are two guest rooms; one had technically been more of a storage room, and since the angels and their mates liked to...get physical sometimes, they had needed separate rooms.

Sam usually joins his mate in bed. He keeps true to his declaration and stops hunting. It was admittedly difficult at first, but he quickly adjusts and dotes heavily on Gabriel, bringing him breakfast that he keeps denying he needs but eats anyway, giving him foot rubs, giving him blow jobs, even fluffing the pillows on the bed. The archangel, with his hormones running amuck, complains of being smothered, and Sam has been forced to back off (except for the blow jobs).

Dean is not so easy to adjust; he dotes just as heavily on Castiel, who soaks it up like a cat, unlike his brother, but the hunter has gotten restless. One morning he announces that he steadfastly refuses to stop hunting. This, of course, merits a discussion.

“Dude, what do you mean you aren’t going to stop hunting?” Sam demands. Dean scowls.

“We can’t just stop hunting, Sammy. There are more monsters out there than before, and there aren’t enough hunters to hunt them down.”

Castiel, who has been a silent observer up until now, finally steps forward to talk to Dean face to face. He takes Dean’s face in his hands and pleads, “Dean, please don’t leave. You promised that you would protect our child.”

“I am protecting our child,” Dean argues, “I’m getting rid of any monsters out there that are going to try and hurt him (Note: Dean insists that it’s a boy), and they will, Cas, you know they will.”

Cas’s expression becomes pinched, and he pulls one of Dean’s hands down and places it on his now slightly rounded stomach, reminding him of their child; of what Dean had done when he first learned the news. Dean’s expression softens, but he pulls his hand away. Castiel doesn’t even try to keep his hand there. The hunter’s face has gone blank, and he walks outside, Castiel staring after him all the while, hoping that he’ll turn around. He doesn’t.

The sound of the Impala’s motor starting seems to finalize Dean’s departure for Cas, and his head drops to his now shaking shoulders. Sam and Bobby seem to be at a loss at what to do, and stand frozen in place. Gabriel comes out from behind his mate and steps in front of his younger brother with his arms open. Castiel immediately moves into the embrace and breaks down on his shoulder.  
\--------  
For the next few days, Castiel is inconsolable. He only eats or drinks when someone tells him to, and only then after he’s reminded of the baby.

“I’m not hungry,” Castiel states today, which is the third day since Dean’s departure. Sam sighs and looks to Gabriel for help. The younger angel is more likely to listen to his older brother than Sam. Gabe sighs and moves around to his brother’s right side, seating himself on the arm of couch where Castiel has made himself a little nest of blankets, pillows, and tissues, unmovable for the most part.

“Come on, little brother,” Gabriel coaxes him, and pokes gently at his slightly swelled stomach. The other angel automatically places a hand over it protectively, and looks down. He sighs, and looks at Sam this time.

“Eggs and bacon? If there’s still some left.”

Sam smiles and nods.

“There’s always some left for you, Cas,” he says kindly, and heads into the kitchen to reheat what’s left of breakfast on the stovetop. Cas sighs and sinks into the couch. Gabriel eyes him, and slithers off the couch arm to plop next to his brother, switching roles and invading his personal space. Castiel grunts and glares at him, but doesn’t move, or try to protect his stomach when Gabriel lays a hand over it.

“How’s everything going in there with Baby Winchester number two?” he asks. Cas frowns and places a reverent hand next to his brother’s.

“Everything is going well, I believe. Why is my child number two?”

“’Cause mine and Sammy’s is number one, of course!” the archangel says, as if this is obvious, and takes his brother’s free right hand and places it on his own swelling stomach.

“Brother, what are you doing?” Castiel asks, puzzled. Gabriel smiles at him, suddenly and unexpectedly softly.

“It’s called communing. In heaven, fledglings are born and grow together.”

“Um...what are you guys doing?”

The angels break out of their trance and stare at the tallest Winchester. Castiel tries to pull away his hand, but Gabriel holds tight with his free hand. The younger angel sighs in defeat and gratefully takes the tray that Sam offers, loaded with a rather sizeable portion of eggs and bacon.

“Brother, if you could explain,” he says, beginning to eat the best he can with one hand.

“Communing,” Gabriel repeats what he just said. “Letting the fledglings feel each other through us, to let them know there’s another fledgling close by. There’s usually a whole flock of fledglings born at once back Home,” Gabriel states, with a nostalgic tone in his voice. “These two are going to be lonely compared to the hordes of fledglings that are usually raised together.”

“How do you know there’s only two?” Sam retorts automatically, and then widens his eyes. “Oh my God.” Both angels glare at him. “Sorry,” he apologizes, and gestures at their stomachs. “But seriously, how do you know there’s only two? One of you could be having...having...” He can’t seem to bring himself to say it. Gabriel cuts in with an amused smile on his face, “Twins? Triplets? Sextuplets? Octo-mom?”

Sam twitches and sits down, looking like he needs to or he’ll fall over. The two angels scoot over accommodatingly, Gabriel switching places with Cas so that he’s next to Sam. They reconnect hands, and Gabriel uses his free one to fan the tallest Winchester.

“Easy there, Sambo. We can tell; there’s only one.” Sam sighs in relief, closing his eyes, and doesn’t see the grin that Gabriel gave his brother, or the widening of Cas’s eyes and the nod of understanding to stay quiet.  
\----  
Dean comes back after one week. They all hear the engine of the Impala roaring as he skids to a stop in Bobby’s driveway, and then the door open. Castiel is out the door and on the gravel before the door slams shut, and is in front of Dean, invading his personal space as always. Dean startles.

“Geez, Cas, I thought you couldn’t fly anymore,” he jokes nervously, and rubs the back of his head just as nervously. The angel narrows his eyes at him, and states, “You left us, you left me and our child alone.” Dean sobers and gives him a look of pure guilt.

“I know, and I’m sorry, Cas, but I...I freaked out, okay? This is a lot of commitment for me, and it scares the hell outta me. I was fooling myself into thinking that I was leaving in order to protect you and our kid, I was just running away, and I shouldn’t have done that. It didn’t work for Sam, and it won’t work for me, for us. I’m going to stay by your side and protect this family, you and our child. Forgive me?”

Castiel’s response is to latch onto him like a leech and try to kiss the life out of him. Dean, naturally, is startled, but accepts the affection easily and kisses back with just as much fervor. Castiel pulls away first, the color of a tomato.

“I’m sorry, Dean, my hormones are—”

Dean shuts him up with another kiss, and that’s that. Sam, Gabriel and Bobby have to step out of the house after that as the two lovebirds make their way upstairs, shedding clothing as they go, connected at the lips like someone (like Gabriel) have glued them together with Superglue.

“Superglue, huh?”

“Don’t even think about it.”

 **TBC**


End file.
